


Magically induced catboy

by pspvita



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood via scratches, Catboy vanitas, Dubious Consent, Heat Cycles, M/M, Not beta read we die like vanitas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riku makes a brief appearance, Roxas is there as a buffer, Somnophila is implied at the very very end, Sora helps Vanitas with his heat, Turning vanitas into a cat ala a magical collar, Unintentional urination, Vanitas can't talk while they fuck, Ventus is gonna die the next time Vanitas catches him in the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspvita/pseuds/pspvita
Summary: At times Vanitas did not mind magic at all, he did not particularly care for it as it was normal it was familiar. It was something he grew up with and knew how to use like the back on his hand. Other times he saw it as a hindrance. This is one of the few times....“Just fucking stare. I don’t care.” He finally states through a hiss as gazes flicker up and down at him.
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	Magically induced catboy

At times Vanitas did not mind magic at all, he did not particularly care for it as it was normal it was familiar. It was something he grew up with and knew how to use like the back on his hand. Other times he saw it as a hindrance. This is one of the few times.

Squinting his eyes at his other half who was leaning against the doorframe with anxiety trembling throughout his body, Vanitas could not help but feel anger and frustration boiling up inside his bloodstream. What started as a joke was now the cause of why the space between his other half and he were no longer talking. In fact while Vanitas squints he sees Ventus hang his head down low, sighing, as Riku escorts him out the door.

New forms of the body are not necessarily out of the ordinary to Vanitas. In fact he’s been in many vessels. Sora, Ventus, Xehanort, you name whoever and he’s probably thought about it. Extensions of the body are less familiar to him. Aside from his unversed and the darkness that stick to him like dewy mist, Vanitas has never had any other extensions of his being that he can really recall. So it is only natural for him to grow increasingly irritated at how the new appendages make him uncomfortable. Nevermind the fact that Riku, Roxas, and Sora are trying their best to help him and not stare him down as if he were a lab experiment. A loud and overexaggerated sigh leaves his tattered lungs, worn from the years of smoking he’s done, while he tilts his head to the side.

“Just fucking stare. I don’t care.” He finally states through a hiss as gazes flicker up and down at him. Vanitas can only imagine how he looks while licking absentmindedly as his inner wrist, grooming himself in an effort to calm his nerves. Something that he cannot make much sense of but all the same it makes perfect sense why he would be doing this. In his mind it makes so much sense even if he cannot locate the reason why at all. His new rough tongue licks and laves his wrist while they all murmur quietly about what to do. The normal ears he usually had are now gone, disappeared completely from the side of his head. Now replaced with black, triangular, feline ears planted atop his head instead. A tail now protrudes from his tailbone. It is black, sleek, and swaying side to side slowly. Little hooks are scattered all over his tongue roughening the surface of it but Vanitas finds that the sandpaper-type feeling against his skin. In fact it does not bother him much at all. The roughness mixed with the wetness of his saliva kissing his skin feels comforting. 

The few things bothering Vanitas are the waves of exhaustion hitting his body, lacing his eyelids with somewhat of a spell of sleepiness. Paired with the full bodied heat coursing through his veins and his words slowly slipping away from him, his breaths begin to labor. There is a pulsating in his abdomen that is slowly spreading throughout him, hitting him hardest in his throat. As if to symbolize an unquenchable thirst to go along with his transformation. With a petulant manner about him Vanitas scratches at the collar that Ventus thought was funny to put on his as he was sleeping. He awoke to the leather being buckled and latched into place behind his neck. Faster than lightning did he claw at the hand upon his neck but it was too late, the change was instantaneous. 

The collar does not budge one bit. In fact aside from the jingling of metal attached to the front of it, presumably in order to attach a leash, the collar sits entirely still. The leather is digging into his skin a bit more than he would like it too, though not in a wholly uncomfortable manner. 

Sora decides to speak first, “I called Master Yen Sid on my gummi phone and he says that making you as comfortable as possible until the collar itself decides to loosen is our best bet.” With this Sora tugs at his low shirt collar that dips below his sternum due to this nervous habit, he tries his best to not look at all the new features on one of his closest friends. It would be pointless to try and hide the blush creeping up his neck and settling embarrassingly so on his cheeks. 

It is now that Vanitas stretches his limbs only to fall sideways onto the bed that is definitely not his, making himself comfortable. Loud purrs begin to rumble their way up, up, up his chest and sit prettily in his throat. Vanitas rubs his cheek against the comforter while scratching his long nails for the sensation and sensation only. It brings him a sort of happiness to feel the fabric against his nails. He drowns in the softness of the material while he chooses to ignore the trio of men talking to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear what Sora has said and comprehends what it is that needs to be done but finds it is becoming increasingly difficult to speak. The only noises he is able to get out are purrs and mewls. Panic would have been rising up within him if he were in the right mind but as his pants grow uncomfortable his focus is broken. Shamelessly be ruts into the mattress. Feebly he opens his mouth, strangled mewls escaping him as pressure begins to build in his genitals. Drool seeps into the fabric that he begins to gnaw on. The friction against his cock is helping to ease the pressure. 

“Uh, we are gonna go, Sora. Good luck.” The man with spiked blonde hair speaks a mile a minute while tugging on Riku’s arm before he can interject. Hurriedly they rush out the door before Sora can even hope to protest.

There is a yelp hanging off his worried lower lip as the flames upon his cheeks grow hotter upon hearing the whines leaving his friend currently writhing into his sheets. 

Vanitas feels a fog clouding his mind while a warm, warm heat envelopes his pants. A sigh of relief leaves him but he is confused when something drips down his legs. Looking down and smelling the air he shoves his face into his arm and slides his hand down to his belt buckle. While undoing the leather he shoves the soggy material of his trousers and underpants down. Letting out a pained sound at the release of his very stiff cock. Vanitas groans in frustration as he squeezes down on his cock, feeling the pain and pleasure but no relief.

Sora stares on in disbelief as Vanitas fixes him with a look of anger. A wordless look that simply says  _ help me you fucking idiot _ . Sweat is matting Vanitas’ black bangs to his forehead while ragged breaths fill the silence between the two. Sora can’t help his speechlessness between all that’s happened in the past ten minutes. First a magical relic that Ventus put on Vanitas turns him into a human cat, then Vanitas is rutting and urinating into the sheets, and now? Now Vanitas is staring at him with a very erect cock enclosed in his even longer nails as per the magic, Sora assumes.

Slowly, cautiously the brunette approaches his bed. The bed on which Vanitas is staring daggers at him from. Gulping in response to seeing the puddle of urine on his bed and the sudden and involuntary bodily reaction to it, a hand reaches out towards the onyx haired man. A clawed hand bats the hand away quickly. Sora watches as Vanitas closes his eyes and ruts into the sheets again, tears are now flowing down the darker keyblade wielder’s cheeks. This puzzles Sora due to the high threshold of pain that he knows Vanitas has. 

“Mm… h…. He-..” Vanitas tries to get out words but finds them replaced with meows and mewls that Sora cannot understand. This realization angers him and makes him bang a closed fist onto the bed. Burying his head into the sheets as he grinds into his hand it is bringing him absolutely nothing. Due to this he grabs Sora onto the bed with him in one quick, swift movement. The hero clumsily falls directly onto his back, watching with a hammering heartbeat in his chest as Vanitas cages him to the bed. Wordlessly, Vanitas rubs his cheek against the brunette's in a feeble effort to get across his words and his needs. A knee presses against Sora's stiff cock while Vanitas bites the shoulder in front of him.

"Vani! That hurts, what are you doing?" Sora cries helplessly as claws gingerly rake down his chest, catching against the fabric of his shirt. Gears are moving slowly in his head as Vanitas shreds both their pants off with his newfound claws. The hero's mouth is agape while his bare lower half tries to adjust to the cool temperature of the room.

The tail behind Vanitas switches back and forth quickly as he meows softly, fingernails tap against Sora's cock. His head tilts to the side curiously as he grabs Sora's hand roughly. Vanitas rises on his knees and positions the hand where his entrance is. Boldly speaking with his actions and his actions alone. 

"O-oh.  _ Oh _ . That's what you're doing." Sora says with a furious blush over his features. He spits on his two fingers and quickly circles Vanitas entrance, rubbing soothing circles there to prepare for the intrusion. This emits a loud purring from the darker haired man. The tail and ears he has acquired now begin to twitch. Shivers run down his heated body. Vanitas pulls off the offending garment draped against his chest before boring his slitted eyes into Sora's.

Blue ocean eyes stare transfixed while Vanitas languidly begins to stroke himself, rocking hips down onto his own. Doing so as if he were not being watched, lips parted slightly open and eyes closed serenely. Sora gulps dryly as his how cock hardens from the sight as well as the friction. It's obvious that these actions are making Vanitas docile, it piques Sora's interests. He does not know much about felines but he is almost certain that Vanitas is not only a cat in shape and form, but one that is coincidentally in heat.

Sora's fingers dip into Vanitas which elicits a jarring gasp in the form of a yowl from him. Nonetheless the cat begins to buck down onto the fingers in an effort to get them deeper. Grinding them up inside him and purring up a storm. The vibrations can be felt as Sora grips Vanitas' thigh for both mental and moral support. His mind is waning and his tongue is salivating so much. He does not know if what he is doing is right or wrong, he finds himself lost in needing to follow Vanitas' lead.

"You didn't need to bite me for this." The light keyblade wielder mumbles under his breath petulantly. Though the complaint falls against deaf ears. His fingers find the spot in his partner that makes him claw at the sheets, raising them up until they shred. Soon the claws find his upper thigh, preening into him enough to cause an uncomfortable pain. The pain transforms into heat that rushes straight to his cock.

Suddenly the hand on Vanitas' cock stills and he whines when Sora finds the spot. There are tears falling from his yellow eyes and onto their bare abdomens. 

_ It's not enough, _ Vanitas thinks. Quickly he takes hold of Sora's hand and yanks the fingers out of him. In an effort to communicate he grabs hold of Sora's cock and in a swift movement he hovers over it. Silently looking at the hero for permission before doing what he wants. When he hears no complaints, he continues on.

"Wait Vani you're not-" Sora tries to finish his sentence but Vanitas has already sunk down onto him. He takes the length and girth easily, sighing happily with a rumble emanating from his throat.

Riding Sora is a feat that Vanitas cannot keep up with but he tries regardless. His knees skate on the slippery fabric while he jaggedly moves up and down methodically. 

Sora, on the other hand, watches as his partner moves raggedly. Frustration painted all across his muddy cheeks. Creases in his brow and his breathing getting increasingly intense. Sharp fangs are bared as Vanitas tugs on Sora's wrists as if to yell  _ do something before I snap  _ and this time Sora gets it.

"I'm going to move." Sora breathes while freeing his hands from the iron-like grip of Vanitas'. Slowly he smoothed his palms up to Vanitas' hips and began to knead the skin. This seems to please the boy above him as he sees the tail swish to and fro once more. Appreciatively. That's when Sora shifts his hold on him to something else, rougher and harder. A bruising sort of grip to keep Vanitas in place. His words are not for permission, they are simply for Vanitas to hear.

Fucking up into the warmth is easy, his hips move rhythmically. Thrusting up into such an inviting heat makes his head spin. Vanitas drools and begins to shake from the stimulus. His reddened cock bobbing against his stomach with every movement. The bed springs creak and the wooden frame sounds like it's on its last legs.

"Mm… mmph… hnngh..." Is all Vanitas can manage to get out as beads of precum drip down his cock. His claws begin to dig deeper into his partner's thighs, deep red seeping through the fresh wounds as he approaches his climax.

Wincing at the pain but revelling in the pleasure all the same, Sora pummels into the onyx haired man as if his life depends on it. Moving from soft hips to pin Vanitas' wrists in place on his thighs, he moans earnestly. It feels good to be inside someone so in tune with their feral instincts. 

Before he can warn the other, Sora cums deep inside Vanitas just as the older man cums himself. "Fuck, I'm sorry." He breathes out so quickly they barely sound like coherent words.

Vanitas is blinking rapidly, seeming to take in what has happened blearily. But more than anything he is bothered that all movement has halted. Tilting his head curiously, Vanitas frees his wrists and taps Sora's cheek. The boy is falling fast asleep already after orgasming. 

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Vanitas crosses his arms against his chest and bucks down with enough force to hurt.

Nothing. No movement, just soft snores and limp arms falling away from Sora's thighs.

_ Are you kidding me right now _ , Vanitas thinks while meowing in frustration in an effort to wake the hero up. He supposes that he will just have to make due.

**Author's Note:**

> Catboy nation rise up. Leave any questions, comments, or concerns.


End file.
